Typically, automatically generated, security-related alarms, used in secure facilities and elsewhere, do not provide great value to investigators and security personnel as they are often based on one-off, somewhat generic occurrences that are not representative of situations that actually deserve attention. Also, they may occur frequently enough that they are perceived as annoyances to be ignored. Due to that, situations of interest may potentially be missed.
Additionally, automatically generated, security-related alarms may be triggered based on ‘obvious’ potentialities that are straightforward to detect but also easily avoided by more sophisticated, potential perpetrators.
Due to these deficiencies, and perhaps other ones, there is a need for improved security alarm systems.